


Papa's Secrets

by ImTheCaptainNow, Lurking_scarecrow



Series: The Other Path [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Underage Masturbation, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Shikamaru borrows some of Shikaku's "reading materials" from the wooden box. When Shikaku comes home from a mission and finds his boy doing the naughty naughty, trying to enforce some punishment, he realises there's only one way to go about this. Incest in full motion, ladies and gentlemen, be warned. :D :3
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Shikamaru
Series: The Other Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Papa's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the dark shit :D..  
> Myself and Lurking_scarecrow got together to write some filth, folks. Shit's a masterpiece if you must know. :D We're really pleased with it.  
> Now, Lurking_scarecrow, really brought the filth to the table.. the mustard was all over the place, on my head, even in my shoes, lemme tell you...I was like, oh, this is...oh dear, this is..okay okaaay yeaah!! :D :D...Amazed by it all. Cannot wait for our future collabs. ;) Some in makings already. :3  
> I've put this story under the series 'The Other Path' since it's got nothing to do with my stories.  
> Enjoy :)

It was a dreary, foggy day especially in the woods of the Nara clan, October has left nothing to desire, full-blown autumn array and a cool wind seeping into bones, slippery dead leaves and grey skies mourning the loss of vibrancy..a depressing time really, best spent at home, cosied up under a thick warm blanket, maybe with a book to read and watch the natural decay from behind the double glaze.

Shikaku was returning after a so-so mission. It wasn't necessarily stressful, but with weather like this all he wanted to do was sprawl out on the couch and pass out. He was excited to go home and see his boy though, a bit spring in his walk thinking about his Shikamaru. Walking up to the front door of his home, he took his shoes off. The house was... quiet. _Wasn't_ _Shikamaru home_ _yet_ _? Where was he?_ He stepped through the house.

The grey colour scheme made prominent by the harsh weather made the clan manor so dim and shadowy, the older Nara yawned.. _a hot drink with something strong while sat at_ _fireplace_ _with his boy..hmm yea..sounds promising_..

Yoshino was at her sister's in a neighbouring village..not that Shikaku complained, he loved his wife, but some alone time with the teen did him well. He walked through the long nippy corridor, sniffing to the lack of heat, stroking his arms to warm up a bit, Shikaku gripped onto the stairwell just about to climb up the stairs and go to Shikamaru's room when...he closed his eyes..the side glance to his secret spot of hiding just above the fireplace on the marble shelving..that little hint of vision..he always checked on it passing by making sure his secrets were still laid undiscovered. This time though, the wooden box was moved, mere centimetres, but Shikaku knew.

For a moment, he became unsettled, perhaps his wife had discovered it after all these years and braced himself for her return, an ambush with accusations... _but wait_..He thought once more. _No..Yoshino would have made a much bigger scene..._ _she wouldn't have left without at least an angry note.._ He narrowed his eyes, stomping up the stairs like a wild cat all limber all of sudden..wasn't he exhausted just now?...agile double steps, top of stairs and down the hall of the second floor, giving no time to hide what was on the other side of the sturdy oak door. Shikaku flung his son's door open. Expecting to expose him, catch him red-handed.

"A-ha!" The man shouted into the room grinning almost victoriously, though it took him a good few seconds to actually comprehend. There he was thinking he'd catch Shika looking at his "materials" but instead, he found his baby boy doing what Papa usually does. The older man was taken aback, blinking few times, one brow up.

The teen looking up to his Papa, panting softly, his fair smooth skin flushed a rosy shade, those soft lips parted, almost pulling a displeased expression.. _was he just about to-?,_ his hard member all on display, while the teen kept his hold, totally caught out just like a deer in the...oh the irony.

The man observed the boy. Unholy. Small droplets collecting on the young Nara's forehead, a single one rolling down, while his throat desperately tried to prohibit the panting, making the teen sound even more horny. _.naughty little boy..._ Shikaku thought, feeling that devil in him awaken.

It was interesting that the boy was perspiring yet his delicate rosy nipples were reacting to the crisp foggy weather. Shikaku shook his head out of it, giving a bothered exhale to gain composure.

"Shikamaru!" He growled out in his typical raspy tone of voice.

The boy bit his lip looking away...if he ever felt embarrassed in his life this moment just topped it all.

"M..mm..Papa you're home?" Just what was he to even say to his Papa at that point.. _shit.._ _damn.._ _I should have locked my door_..Shika thought about his second-worst mistake, the first one being taking Papa's porn.

It was all too weird. Seeing his porn stash messed with, only to find out his son was jacking himself to it and finding him in the best of it...fully nude, on the verge of release and now all sorts of embarrassed. Shikaku watched the stiffness disappear in a matter of seconds. The pale brunette formed a blush all over his body. The older Nara crossed his arms and sighed.  
"Boy, what are you doing?" He asked irritatedly, "You find my stash and help yourself to it, you're too young to be thinking about any of this!"

"I...." The teen felt so naked..yes, he was literally naked, but the sudden exposure..his Papa seeing him naked..seeing him hard..this collided with his most secret dark desires. He always wanted for Shikaku to find him and then maybe even.. _no..no this is not what's happening._. _P_ _apa loo_ _ks_ _really rather pissed off..hardly the look of someone who_ _is_ _gonna suck_ _me_ _off_..Shikamaru thought he better explain himself before the silence becomes eternal, Shikaku looked ready to kill.

"Ahm..I mean..I..was just..admiring".. _admiring..the best you could come up with was admiring..fuck me.._ the teen cursed himself internally.

Shikaku felt aroused, his subconsciousness took none of that moral agitation he was about to try. _He couldn't. He shouldn't. But goddammit...how_ _was he going to_ _stop himself? Shikamaru...that thin body, toned and firm..._ _all that training was leaving a desirable effect_ _. His angelic face_ _and pretty features_ _._ _S_ _hivering in fear. What was he going to do with him? Rather, what_ _ **is**_ _P_ _apa going to do with you?_  
Shikaku glared at the shivering boy.  
"You **wanted** me to find you like this," he smirked, walking towards his hot mess of a son threateningly.

"You're a much better and smarter ninja than this." Shikaku’s mind screamed _-there_ _’s something very wrong with this!!-_ , but Shikaku couldn’t stop his body making its way to his baby fawn. The older Nara got a flash count out of all the special times leading to this very moment. When the two would watch television together all cosy and cuddled up, Shikaku running his palm across the teen’s tummy, feeling the hard anatomy of his son’s abdominal muscles, that exercised young body.. _it need_ _s_ _to be taught_...gently pressing into his belly button through the hoodie and making a small thrusting circular motion, the boy’s body jerked so fine to that touch, looking up to papa only to be kissed on the forehead...Shikaku snapped out of his devilish memory paradise, he was now standing over the teen.

Shikamaru was stunned by the accusation.. _or was it a simple fact?.._ _I_ _could_ _probably_ _fool_ _my_ _self, but_ _P_ _apa?_ _He’s so much smarter than me..damn..I can’t get in his head, can I?_ _, who_ _am I_ _kidding.._ _think..what should I say..or do..come to think of it_ _.._ _isn't_ _it possible that_ _I_ _somehow subliminally left the door open on purpose?.._ _could Papa be right? I know how to hide my tracks.. could it be_ _that_ _my_ _subconsciousness worked its way to the surface?..why did_ _I_ _leave it open?.._ _I_ _wasn't expecting_ _P_ _apa to return_ _and_ _by the time he_ _has, I would have_ _satisfied_ _the crazy need...I would_ _get to return the stash to its rightful owner..whatever the possible outcomes, getting caught like this_ _is..._ _just a little on the nose as far as_ _my_ _fantasies go.._ _It’s almost like I’m reading someone else’s story thinking they stole my ideas..._ _could this be a dream..a simulation?..Nah.._ _P_ _apa see_ _ms_ _pretty damn real standing_ _over me and_ _..unbuckling his...belt?.._ _O_ _h shit!…_

"No, Papa..I…"

Shikaku took Shikamaru by shoulder and shoved him over his own bed, no effort, pressing down on his lower back. His hole. _._ _fuck..no.._ _._ _I can’t-_

Shikaku would get his money’s worth outta his belt, after all, it was what that naughty boy of his deserved, however, spanking that tight little ass with his own hand sounded so much better. The older Nara gripped one of Shika’s cheeks before giving it a nice, sharp smack.

"Aw.." the teen gave a pained whimper, so freely surrendering, face tucking into the soft pillow wanting a bit of soft comfort.

 _Alright._.. _I might be_ _in deep shit now._.the boy wanted to evade that firm grip over his back, but he'd rather wrestle Satan than oppose pissed off Shikaku..not that the distinction between the two was even palpable at this point.

 _J_ _ust...wan_ _na_ _get dressed and.._ _this is_ _so shameful yet..._ Shikamaru couldn’t help himself, sucking in his bottom lip as he felt that sweet rush again..that special tension on his lower region..blood pulsing through his cock..he desperately tried to bring his thighs together to hide the inevitable.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shikaku groaned "Are you grinding into your-ohh Shikamaru..."  
Now frustrated, Shikaku stood the boy up. His cock now half mass, getting harder as his heart pumped with anticipation. He picked his belt back up, doubled it over eyeing his boy up and down..the teen was now standing on his feet shivering once more. Shikaku reached out to gain an overmastering grip on Shikamaru's cock, causing his to yelp out at the tight grasp.. _time to teach you boy_..Shikaku snapped the belt sharply across Shikamaru's bare backside.

 _ ***Strike***_ _ **-**_ a whip-like sound echoed through the Shika’s room..

"AHhh!" Shikamaru moaned out in a very wrong tone, bending over into the pain..perhaps a pathetic attempt to get Papa’s iron grip off his cock, but the tightness followed his body's movement and above all the sharp blow only became twice as potent once landed on his perky ass..a red mark formed on the fair silky skin..

"Hmmm" Shikaku hummed at the sight, he felt a desire flowing through his veins.. _his boy all ready..so receptive to his touch..._

"Ple..please Papa..ahm..won't do..it won't happen again..promise-" taking panicked breaths in between the words, Shikamaru flinched as Shikaku struck him again. The fawn-like boy wincing in pain, another vivid red stripe painted itself over his cute perky backside. Shikaku pondered,... _w_ _hat was worse? His sixteen-year-old_ _son, one of the Leaf_ _’_ _s upcoming_ _representatives, receiving_ _a much-needed_ _belting_ _from his_ _P_ _apa_ _?_ _or that_ _he_ _had a_ _steel-solid_ _grip on_ _the teen’s_ _leaking cock_ _?_ _Oh.._ _taste you..._ _my sweet baby_ _..no...No-_  
"What would your friends..your fellow shinobi think if they knew about this Shikamaru, what if they were to find out, hm?!" Shikaku growled, "I know you won't do it again!" He pushed the boy down on the hardwood floor, forcing him to cry out, maybe more out of the shock than anything else as the older Nara grabbed the teen by his cock, harsh and fixed, “Ha?? Is this what you want?" shaking his grip on the boy’s hard cock..

“Ahh-wha-..no..Papa!”

“I don't care!” unwilling to give in to the boy’s pained cries.

“Awhh..no..ah!”

“Give it up Shika, you got five seconds to tell me what is this all about!”

“No..nothing..ahhh-shit..it hurt-s..”

“Five”

“I swear..Papa..fu-..aw!” Shikaku tightened the grip, “Four!”

“MM-ahh! Fuck Papa! You gonna crush my-..”

“Three!”

“Ugh-STOP!”

“You're gonna play by my rules boy, or I’ll make you, but you won’t like it, I can promise you that.”

“OK! Oukeyyy-damn it old man..why there?..just..please..let go of my..”

“You are incredible, Shikamaru, you know that? And not in a damn good way, boy..don’t mind wanking off in front of your father the way you just did, yet you can't say ‘cock’ to my face, huh? Playing the adult, but your balls haven’t dropped yet, sonny. Disgrace..all I’m sayin’.” Shikaku closed his eyes, shaking his head at the boy’s behaviour.

"I...I just...missed you..Papa.." Shikamaru fought the sharp pain on his ass and his poor abused member, tears collecting in the corners of his puppy eyes..

"I thought that..maybe this way I could..." Shika gave a shaky exhale, he wasn't sure if this is what Shikaku wanted to hear from him.. _what would please_ _P_ _apa?..._ his mind wanted to work his Papa, but his body betrayed him as his hips would slowly thrust into Papa's loosened grip now gently surrounding his length..a daring move really, seeing how agitated Shikaku was already, the teen kept his gaze on Papa as he moved in, planting a soft innocent kiss on those angry lips..the older man didn't even move, but he had to admit the submissive act stroked his ego... _or his_..

 _Missed_ _me_ _, huh?.._ Oh, his boy missed him alright. Shikamaru has been a daddy's boy his entire life. Feeling his baby kiss him like that was... bold to say the least.

Shikaku couldn't have this. _He_ _couldn't_ _want this, it’_ _s_ _inappropriate-_ _i_ _t’_ _s_ _immoral-_ _i_ _t’_ _s..._ _so fucking hot to feel Shikamaru's heartbeat through his throbbing cock._

He felt mixed feelings within him, his son, panting in pain and pleasure, overcome by frustration, Shikaku pinned him against the wooden floor, kissing him sloppily. **Assertion**. He couldn't hold any of it back any longer, _screw the philosophy_ _behind it.._ _I’ll have to deal with that later_ _._

The older Nara forced his tongue in, taking **what's his** like an unhinged beast released on his little baby.. _oh boy, you_ _shouldn't_ _start what you ca_ _n’t possibly_ _finish..._ _I_ _will have my way with you now_...Shikaku thought as he started stroking his little angel..slowly..tempting the boy, though he didn't need to try all that much, Shikamaru was basically a soft putty by then, totally melting to his Papa's touch, his beautiful hips rolling, following the lead as he obediently took the tongue giving small whimpers.. _my P_ _apa...love...you._..the teen's mind echoed affection, though he was somewhere else. His perception drifting. He needed this, his father's love, no one else could do this to him, get him this hot and randy..it’s not like Shikamaru didn't occasionally fantasize about girls..boys..but that was just a routine shit..something to get him off when in reality, his mind...his body..always in Papa's strong hold..owned..the Nara knew this..he's been fighting the same urge for a few years now..just him and his sweet little boy..how many times did he stroke himself out to the stolen images of his boy..when he'd change for a shower or when he'd beg for Papa to massage him after long training...Shikaku was fully hard now..giving a groany exhale while breaking the kiss..he sounded so fucking horny, Shikamaru trembled at the sight of his Papa's face.

Shikaku wiped the sweat off Shikamaru's forehead, pressing his lips to it firmly... _mine._.. _s_ _o sweet, so..._ His boy shifted under him in response, he could feel it, his hips flat against the boys. He wanted him so badly.  
"Shikamaru, this isn't right and I need you to know that." Shikaku panted, a sliver of a smirk crossed his lips "I need to know this is what you want."  
Shikaku, of course, knew this is what that pervy little boy wanted, but he needed to hear it. _This wasn't normal, but fuck they both needed it. They had for such a long time._

This went beyond playing Shogi together shirtless or how Shikamaru would want to be kissed on the mouth still whenever Papa left for mission, he would want to sleep in their bed when Yoshino was out of town….

Shikamaru was always going to be Papa's precious little boy, but now that he’s been pulled into this...he wanted to ravish him, tear him up and breed him, abuse his power over the boy..abuse that hole...

Shikaku pulled away, arms still trapping his son right under him, the boy looked just about ready to faint and Shikaku was about ready to make him his..he needed his son's pretty cock in his mouth.. _now._..or better yet, his hard big cock inside his baby's tight--"Bed..now." The older Nara ordered, removing one arm, his son looked up.."Yes, Papa".."On your tummy Shika"..the boy crawled on the bed assuming the position, carefully placing his hard-on under him.

That little touch.. _more-more!_...his body jerked at his own grip.

"Uhn.."

"Don’t think so." Shikaku scolded the teen still on the floor, "Arms up", Shikaku was observing his boy's physique as the teen embraced his pillow, squeezing tight, giving last few small thrusts into the bed before forcing himself to lay still.

It's as if now that everything was a go, Shikaku could really take his time, really check on his boy, his entrance had a hint of pink around the ring..the man swallowed at that little discovery as he made his move towards the boy.

Getting all the way to the teen, he placed his hands on the cheeks spreading them apart, one thumb sliding in between, in a small careful pressing motion Shikaku caressed the tight muscle ring..

"How ‘bout it, Shika?" Papa still needed that answer out of his boy, though it hardly mattered, he was about to penetrate the teen with his hot tongue whether he liked it or not. _H_ _e_ _shouldn't_ _have provoked_ _me_ _the way he did..the teen was gonna get all he asked for with his lewd behaviour..and more.._

“Do you think you can be this naughty and get your Papa involved in your little games, hmm?" "Hn..mm" the boy thrust back making the tip of Shikaku's thumb slide in just a little.

"So very bad.." Shikaku affected surprise, grinning like a hitman spotting his target from a good angle..oh, he was gonna hit tonight, no turning back, eyes glazed over with a dark gleam, amazed at his son's behaviour.

The heat was so inviting, so sinfully tight around his thumb. Shikaku could not believe, hours ago he was deeply involved in an important mission and now, his thumb was submerged into his teen son’s ass. He used his other hand to feel up Shikamaru's thighs, so nice, so smooth, palm gliding rushing over the surface just like the blood rushing under it..the thrill of forbidden pleasure.

He raised such a pretty virgin, his heat was ripe and ready to be fucked. Shikaku’s grown, dark, manly thoughts bounced of the angelic vision, staining in..tainting it with filth..perverting the innocence, or was it the innocence perverting his Papa?... Shikamaru wanted his Papa so bad, he was messing with his brain,..whose brain?...innocence lost, the boy was far worse than his Papa even imagined, though this was on another level..

Shika was sucking on his own thumb to busy his needy little mouth, his teeth grazing the skin, observing, fascinated..waiting for Papa.

Shikaku pulled his thumb out after a few shallow thrusts. A yelp earned from Shikamaru's lips, his entire body seemed to tense up, he stroked toned thighs, calming the teen down. His hands moved up, holding tightly onto his hips, bringing that tight heat to his face, his tongue flicking at the boy's hole, sliding roughly down and up, the devil’s tongue almost felt like the one of a serpent, forked and conquering the entire paradise with blatant temptation, its hot tip slipping in, poking, tormenting the sweet centre, Shikaku’s lips coming together to suck out what he was pushing in, his hot breath making the boy shiver, such contrast to the chilly atmosphere in the room, those hard nipples brushed on the cotton sheet.

It was so relaxing, the last thing the teen saw was the small droplets forming on the window, outside a misty rain, barely visible, making it so right staying in with Papa, but the wetness..in there..in his private place, slipping down the sides. _._ _no one has ever_...Papa's face buried between his cheeks..the kind warmth of his face made it bearable however, the teen was about panicking.

Suddenly unsure whether he had it in him..or..whether he hasn't awakened the beast..something stronger than him.. rougher than he was ready to take..he didn't feel all that seductive nor brave anymore.. _Is_ _P_ _apa going to_. _..I_ _don't._ _.I’m not..will it hurt?_...he felt his face make a worried expression as he hung onto the pillow forcing it closer to his body..Shikaku felt that too, the teen’s chakra had a very light, almost undetectable feel to it, being the skilful knowledgeable shinobi he is, he sensed it right away.

"Want me to stop, Shikamaru? Tell me." Pulling away from that magnetic feeling, Shikaku wasn’t that out of control, not to stop if Shika wasn’t feeling it anymore..

"Mm..n-no...just..scared..Papa.."

 _O_ _h, my baby_.. “Scared of your Papa, hm? Can’t be.” Shikaku smiled sweetly as he brought himself up to the teen, taking him in his arms and sitting him in his lap.."We don't have to..really, Shika..although, I thought you were all decided acting so mature, hmm?" Shikaku smirked at the boy, his finger stroking the soft cheek, leaning in to kiss the fear away..he didn't want to scare the boy, but he could hardly keep his hands off of him..his left palm pulled the teen's leg to the side while he held onto the boy.. right palm now firmly on his chest..those nice pectoral muscles beginning to show through with all that training. _.hmm.._ his boy worked so hard and well... _suppose he could_ _take it easy on him_ _tonight.._ Shikaku battled his inner self, the one who had no problem taking the cheeky boy and rough-fucking him till he saw stars in his eyes..

Shikaku brought the other hand to the teen's soft lips.."Open up, Shika".. _just a little lube before he gets to.._.his two fingers pulsing slowly in the teen's hot mouth. Shikaku gave a faint thrust or more of a shift, his sizeable manhood poking dull into Shikamaru's lower back.

The image was taking him further, his **almost** innocent boy sucking on his fingers like that..eyes fixed on papa..."Good boy..nothing to be scared about, ok, baby?..Papa will be gentle..Promise." “Mm.” Shikamaru dwelled on that little tingle that ‘baby’ gave him.. _I bet, Papa has done this a lot..he seems so confident and..in charge..._ _._ Shikaku gave another small kiss on the teen's cheek as he removed the fingers, slowly making his way down.

"Hold onto me, if it starts to hurt or you don't want to do it anymore...or you need a break give Papa a squeeze, okay?" Shikaku instructed, knowing he’d be having to reach for some mystical inner power to be able to stop. Shikamaru nodded, taking hold of him.

Shikaku let out an uneasy breath, going inside his baby boy once more. _._ _this is it..I’ve waited for so..._

His fingertips pressed against his tight hole, going in slowly, massaging his insides slightly, giving small jolts of pleasure by making a tiny hook with his fingers then straightening them out.

All Shikaku wanted was just to submerge his cock into that tight heat, make Shikamaru scream out in an unbelievable pleasure, overstimulate that thin firm body. The unimaginable feeling he could give to the boy. _That’s_ _how Papa will fuck you,_ _you naughty boy_ _._  
Set on his path, he still had to be slow...Scaring his boy or harming him, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Slowly, prepping his entrance, it needed to be done..scissoring inside, the tight hole was beginning to be subdued.

Shikaku worked his technique, his movements..as if he's done this at least a million times, the micromanagement of his fingers was something else. The teen was panting, eyes closed holding tight onto papa.

"Mm...ah..pa..." small moans fought for presence, but there was only so much air in his little lungs so crushed under the heavy weight of the whole situation before he could shake the mix of anxiety and desire Papa inserted the third finger.. _too many_ , the teen winced and twisted to the striking dull pain, it felt too much yet..somehow, that pain coupled with the stretching and constant thrusting and Papa's alluring scent, the boy turned his head a bit inhaling, nose buried in Shikaku'suniform, the older Nara just adjusted his hold humming approvingly.

His uniform smelled like fire and burning leaves and aftershave, like Shikaku has been tearing around some dark and dangerous places..a force of nature, some pagan demon dancing to the fire, burning the forest through its roots..Shikamaru always paired his father with nature, he grew up watching Shikaku tend to the deer in their clan forest, it burned itself in his brain, the rootage of phantasm. While he was wherever he was, Shikaku started pulsing faster..deeper..making the boy settle into it.

"Ahh..Papa..mm-want you..."

Shikaku wanted him more than his son could probably tell. He wanted the boy he had given everything too. With a face like his own, inheriting his mother’s beauty..so desperate and needy for his Papa to own him. Shikaku grit his teeth.

“Want me more, boy?” _You want me so badly you're fucking spinning,_ _aren’t you.._ _._

Shikamaru's eyes pleading with him, his usually tight ponytail becoming undone, Shikaku pulled his fingers from the boy.

Shikamaru clamped his eyes shut, grinding quietly, wanting the spark of pleasure to stay...a pleasure he didn't realize could stay so vividly in his body, pleasure he didn't know he could handle. Shikaku positioned him slowly. Wordlessly.

 _Deflowering your boy, Shikaku_ _..god fucking damn it…_

Shikaku slid his clothes off, the uniform on the floor, he told Shikamaru to stay in position. Both fully nude, nothing but Shikamaru's desperate panting could be heard.

"Ready?"

Shikamaru couldn't answer that, he just nodded weakly, although it looked like he hung his head, surrendering.

The teen was on his back now legs apart.

"Un..hm.." An array of some small noises awfully similar to sobbing were escaping out of Shika’s control once he sighted Papa’s manhood. He almost wanted to stop.. _it's so_... _so..big...I don’t want..don’t want to upset Papa, but..how can he get it in without hurting me?…_

"Hold onto this", Shikaku pressed a fluffy pillow onto his son's chest and the boy welcomed it, grabbing onto it bracing himself.

The older Nara took the teens legs up, on his shoulders.

"Slowly now, Shika..okay, baby?" the teen had half of his face hidden under the pillow, just his cute doe eyes watching Papa so curiously, closely, his every move. He gave a soft nod.

"Good boy"..Shikaku ran his pleasantly warm palm over the teen's abdomen, it felt so territorial..he was about to claim him..fuck that sweet needy hole..make it sore and numb with intense pleasure..make his boy feel his power..just like a god in his self-made universe, pleased with his own creation, taking it, unapologetically. _.his..all his..._ with his other hand, Shikaku guided his good nine inches hard cock towards the heat.. _can_ _t_ _he boy take him?..he’s gonna have to..can't stop…_

He pressed the tip inside, those doe eyes shut tight, small pillow-muffled whimper, almost made into a dissatisfied whine, Shikaku nodded smiling in relief, running his fingers through the soft messy locks. A little moment passed, he pushed in taking a breath, mild stab at his heart seeing the boy’s white knuckles as he tried hard not to let on… “It’ll get easier..you’ll enjoy it soon Shika..just relax..” Shikamaru took a deep breath as the first time penetration forced his entrance into an acute state of suffusion, brimmed to the edge of his physical might.

Shikaku felt his hips flat against his son’s thighs. The length, totally taken. Shikamaru bit into the pillow, his face red and his eyes clamped shut.

Shikaku began to grind quietly looking down onto his boy. Shikamaru's hands started grabbing.. grabbing at his Papa, arching upward towards him., boy’s legs wrapping around his Papa’s neck, inviting him, _please.._ _please don’t stop..._ _stay the fuck inside of me..._ _this is so..damn…_

Shikaku was slow, he was gentle, he wanted Shikamaru to feel this pleasure like nothing else.

_No matter who you meet...no matter who you go home with...nobody will be able to fuck you better...nobody will be able to give you this pleasure...nobody will know you so intimately..nobody will ever surpass your Papa...I’ll make sure of that, my boy..._

Shikaku let Shikamaru’s legs off his shoulders, positioning them on his hips, supporting the weight as he leaned in and bit down lightly on Shikamaru's nipple...a loud moan came from the boy as he threw his head back. Shikaku loved this, _give me more of that..._ _moan for me baby..t_ _his pleasure is unimaginable,_ _isn't_ _it boy..._ He pressed down on Shikamaru's shoulders, feeling an increasing tightness in his abdomen.

The man thrust himself all the way in forcing his length all in that sweet heat, that tight constriction, those velvet walls surrounding his aching cock..

"Tell your papa, Shika..does it feel nice so deep?..Taking papa's cock like a good boy..yeah..acting like a shameless hussy, aren't you?" The boy blushed deeply at the comment..he couldn't speak nor answer Papa, though he knew Shikaku would take that as disobedience, all he could feel in his brain was the flood of sensations, his receptors totally submerged, the print out read:

 **-cock.-.cock.-.cock.-.huge.-.massive.-.cock-**..stretching him so mercilessly there was no give no room for anything, he was gasping for air and had he had any power left, he’d be tearing the sheets underneath him.

"You want it Shikamaru..you spoiled little boy, getting Papa all to yourself, hmm? What do you want me to do with you? Tell me, now." Shikaku wanted to hear the boy beg for his cock. He wasn't about to move until his baby trashed under him pleading for it, he wanted to hear it from those swollen glistening lips...the devil in him again, he couldn’t help but torment the teen a little.

_That'll teach you making me sin like this boy..this better not become a habit or it’ll cost me my damn soul. You bad boy, what are you doing to me?.._

“If you’re not saying what I want to hear, then you will have to please me in other ways..how ‘bout that, hm? Shika? You okay with that, boy?”

“Yea-”

“Yes?”

“ye-..yeah, Papa-mm”

Shikaku took himself out and lifted the boy, prompting him to sit up, while he pressed his cock at the boy’s face, pushing on those heated lips.

“Suck.”

The boy took his Papa in, sloppy technique, hardly making it halfway Shikaku’s length, the older Nara pressed the boys head in brutishly then swiftly letting Shika choke it out.

“Good?”

“Mm..ye-” before he could affirm or gasp for more air, Papa put himself in again, “Come on boy, please me, show me how hard you want Papa’s manhood”, Shikaku smirked at his own words, he never thought he’d be saying something so perverted to his boy.

Shikamaru sucked the best he could, making the older man close his eyes to it, hand still in the soft dark locks.

“Good Shika..yeah..now you obey me, hm? Is this what it takes, yeah? Duly noted”, Shikaku chuckled at the future prospects.

The boy blushed so cute, his face burning up as he made those sinful wet noises with his mouth, small hums as he tried to focus not to hurt Papa with his teeth, it felt so nice and soft yet hard, he wanted to bite down a bit, but before he could attempt the risky tease, Shikaku made him hold still while he fucked his mouth, making the boy gag and tear up, choking on the spit and whatever else he could taste in his mouth.

“Yeah? Is Papa making you gag, Shika?, Shikamaru nodded softly trying to oxygenate his brain, eyes fixed on Shikaku, while the older Nara inspected the teen's mouth, running his thumb inside, watching his boy swirl his hot tongue around it.

Shikamaru knew he was spoiled. As usual, he got what he wanted. Papa gave it to him just like everything. He’d give the boy everything, even if it meant something as immoral and cursed as fucking his son’s tight virgin ass. He **always** gave in to Shikamaru.

Shikaku pushed the boy into the soft bedding, flipping him on his belly, taking him from behind, hard.

He slid his cock in and out receiving the most ungodly moans, borderline screams from the teen. “This was your choice Shika, remember that when you hear yourself scream, you asked for this boy.” He rocked his hip at an angle, driving his cock into a sweet spot, milking Shikamaru while groaning, his face marked by risen veins, heavy beastly breaths. Shikaku was so fucking into this. "Goddamnit boy.." the man moaned in an almost frustrated tone "You've always had your papa under your thumb..huh? You like that?"

“Ah..I-ahh..h-aah” Shikamaru couldn't form a meaningful word, all his will, his wit and smarts being fucked straight out of him, he closed his eyes trying to grasp onto something, some thought about how he felt, too much too fast, his body rocking hard, trashing on the bed out of control all to Shikaku's powerful thrusts. This was so unlike anything he imagined. His hole felt so violated so..taken..but he wanted it all.. _all of_ _you_ _._ _.Papa_ …

”Open your eyes boy, want you right here with me.”

Enslaved by the deep raspy voice, Shikamaru opened his eyes to a blurry tear-stained vision digging his nails into Shikaku’s forearms, biting down hard, gritting his teeth, trying to withhold.

“Pa..ahh fuc-..can’t-take..it”, tears running down the teen’s passion-whipped face, drool soaking into the pillow, sobbing between sharp breaths, almost hurting his lungs, he had no power left to swallow his own saliva. The teen gave up any resistance left in him, his body jerking front and back, crying out with every thrust, surrendering his ass to Papa.

“You feel like a big boy, now? Taking papa’s dick, hm? You felt ready, Shika?”.. Shikaku teased the boy, slamming his dick in, balls slapping on the wet cheeks, lube smeared everywhere, he wanted to punish Shikamaru, for thinking he can have it all just like that, but he loved his baby boy.

The man showed mercy, at last, slowing down a bit, embracing his son to soothe him.. “Shhh..hmm-boy..are those tears for me or for you?..Shikaku smiled, that fiendish grin, Shikamaru envisioned his sexy Papa.

“It’s not **that** bad, is it? not what you had in mind?” The man grinned again, but then he accepted a simple fact...his boy was and always will be too precious, and so he gave into him **again.**

“There..shh...easy now..doing well, Shikamaru, making me proud..”, Shikaku kissed the boy on his temple. That gesture meant a lot to the teen, more than anything else that was happening. He whimpered to the praise and that soft loving kiss, arching his sore ass up in submission.

Shikaku smiled at that gesture, pleased, he turned the boy back on his back. Slowly, in a caring manner, penetrating once more. The slower thrusts felt _so good_ , Shika felt the pain slowly seep out of his tense abdomen.

“Hn..m..love..you..Pa..”

“This what you wanted..? Hm? Like it slow and nice, Shika?”, Shikaku breathed the words out between panting.

“Ah..umm-so..good, papa..I..” the boy was tamed by the pleasure, Shikaku knew exactly how to make his boy at ease, he grinded his hips slowly, his son was such a good slut for him.

Shikamaru has always been a very good boy for Papa. The vision made the older Nara bite his lip.. looking down at his slutty baby boy...watching his chest rise and sink quickly, trying to catch his breath. _Shikamaru wo_ _n’t_ _be able to keep up with him, not yet._

"This is how men fuck, Shika." Shikaku gritted his teeth, forcing in hard again.."This is how men breed, you'll never know pleasure like what Papa is giving you now." He slammed his hips square to Shikamaru's, producing loud moans that echoed through the empty manor. So much pleasure at once, only to return to a slow pace, edging his boy closer and closer to the climax he'll only ever get from Shikaku.

Shika’s mouth was an epitome of sin, so hot and erotic..his saliva stringing on his lips, his juicy pink lips pulsing with hot blood, the strings of drool forming a dirty lewd stitch running up and down, point to point on those shameful lips only to be sucked in with the shallow gasps, small sobs escaping that slutty little mouth with every volume reduction inside his corset-tight chest so bound by the force. Shikamaru's tired young body begging for forgiveness for relief and for the ending..

"Pap-ahh, please I'll-..I'll be good...ple-hease..awhh-anna finish-" the boy could barely build a sentence his thoughts broken down to the tiniest particles, his brain bruised, his whole vision was a kaleidoscope of Shikaku's cock disappearing and reappearing and that strong sexy body holding him firm, occasional ceiling shot when his eyes wandered to heavens...still one place to go at least, though there was no running from all this. He was as close to god as ever..or whatever this godly pleasure disguised itself as.. _so close..so tired..so achy._.he was gonna-

Shikaku knew how to make his heir squeal. He knew his precious boy better than Shikamaru knew himself. It was time for him to feel the pure ecstasy. The first pleasure with another man and his Papa would be the one to enforce it. Shikamaru's face was so flushed, crimson veil, so intoxicated, droplets of sweat formed on his delicate neck. His raspy sensual voice aching for it.

"Please, Papa!" Shikamaru cried again, wishing to break on through to Papa while his voice was breaking "Ple-please!"

Shikaku grinded a bit harder. His hard raw cock riding the boy, he smirked, ready to spoil Shikamaru, _the little brat_.

He arched his hips, railing his cock against the boy's pleasure spot, watching Shikamaru's face twist in pleasure. Shikaku was sure his young body would barely be able to handle it. The boy's mouth audibly flooded the house with amorous screams. Good thing the manor was secluded on private land, this kind of screaming would be only down to two plausible causes, murder or rough fuck.

One more hard thrust in that same spot, Shikaku couldn't hold off the almost sadistic pleasure he got from making his son explode with emotion..hips angled that memorised right way and the Papa had the boy like-"Ahh-Awhh! Pa-ahh God-mmh!"

"Aghh" Shikaku growled at the deep penetration, his tip hitting the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, boy, you're so tight..you gonna be good from now on, yeah? Think you can make me whip out my cock for you anytime you please? Little punk, this will teach you..wanna act like a cock tease? you'll feel this for the rest of the week!", Shikaku chuckled at his threat, continuing with the tempo, no doubt, a good proper belting leaves a fine signature, especially on the fair skin of his boy, but this way, his Shika was gonna think about him every step he takes and every time he sits down. His achy hole will remind him not to tempt his Papa.

Shikaku leaned in embracing the boy. Shikamaru, half-passed out, looking akin to lobotomy patients, brought his spaghetti-like leggies around Papa’s waist and the older Nara began pumping, ready to finish his slutty baby boy off.

“Want me to come inside, Shika? Fill you up nice? Hmm? Want Papa to make you his?”

“U-hm, yeah..ple- ah-yea” the boy was barely audible, almost whispering, totally drowned in the unholy sodomy.

“Looking a bit faint, Shika, don’t tell me you’ve had enough”, Shikaku smirked so diabolically, eyes dark, though he was all too close himself. A quick pace, in and out, quick strokes coordinated with the thrusts-

“A-Aa-no..aw-n-mm..” The boy came all over himself, Shikaku licked his lips at the sight.

“Oh Shika..baby, yeaah.” He groaned pulling a beastly expression, that possessed glare as his boy blurred out a bit, one last thrust and he pulled himself out, pressing his fingers on the teen’s entrance.

“Keep it in, Shika, that’s right, keep it in there.” Shikamaru bit his lips. His face totally taken over, crying and sobbing, shaky little whimpers as he held onto his Papa.

Shikaku caught his breath and removed his fingers, wanting to see his work.

“Push, Shika..let me see, baby.”

“Hm..a-..” Shikamaru couldn't. He could barely feel his arms..anything below the waist has been confiscated...sacrificed..immolated to the scorching hot burn of the sinful desire.

“I-ah..can’t..hn..”

Shikaku brought himself to the boy’s level, “Come here-” taking him into a deep kiss, his tongue pushing all in, lashing through that naughty mouth...the man grunted almost angrily, he still hasn't had enough of the boy. A brutish thirst, swallowing his deflowered son’s saliva as if it was his to devour, that warm liquid, thicker than water or blood, coated his throat while he reached for the boy’s nipple, squeezing and pulling gently. Shikamaru made small noises into the kiss when-

Shikaku twisted that soft pink flesh hard, “Mmmm-hm!” A muffled moan all pained and whiny, with a hint of sob, was followed by an audible squirt as Shika clenched down there...Papa’s thick milky load flowing out of his pulsing gaped hole.

“Attaboy” Shikaku smirked, patting the teen on his cheek, wiping some of that drool off his lips, as if to taunt him one last time.

“Make sure you've cleaned yourself up before your mother gets home”, Shikaku got himself together, getting off the bed..”Oh, and Shikamaru?”

“Y-yea?” his voice was so little, all innocent again..all screamed out.

“Next time I catch you going through my belongings”, Shikaku spoke as he aligned his porn mags and novels in a neat pile, “we will re-enact **every..single..page**. I mean it boy, don’t think I won’t.”

Shikamaru swallowed, bringing his legs under the covers. A chill overcame the teen.

“You got until dinnertime to get yourself in order.” Shikaku gave one last glance to his ruined teenage boy and walked out. He couldn’t hang around..still unsure just how to process all this, he figured it’d be best to get the dinner started instead.

The teen dropped his head onto the pillow, drifting away, smiling to himself.

A quick power nap, his planning interrupted as he felt more of that something flow out of his-... _P_ _apa’s seed_..It was all wet down there, but he wanted to keep it in there for a while longer. The teen grinded his ass into the wet sheet and slowly fell into a deep dream that lasted the whole night. Shikaku let him sleep, creating enough privacy for Yoshino and him to get some alone time. Indeed, Papa took care of the whole household.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, we hope you enjoyed it. Just a story tho, NO ONE from our side likes real-life incest, come on {The forgiveness stops-insert angry Jesus here-}. :D Have a good day. :)


End file.
